Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Zamomin
Hallo Zamomin! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Zamomin!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Vor kurzem wurde in der Jedipedia auch eine FAQ-Seite eingerichtet, auf der Du allgemeine Fragen stellen bzw. nachlesen kannst. Deine gestellten Fragen, werden dann von anderen Benutzern beantwortet. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, MfG - Cody 10:44, 10. Nov. 2007 (CET) ---- Wo kommt eigentlich dein Name her? (ich habe so eine Idee, aber...) MfG - Cody 10:56, 10. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Kennst du die Zamonien-Reihe von Walter Moers (bestehend aus Die 13½ Leben des Käpt'n Blaubär, Ensel und Krete, Rumo und die Wunder im Dunklen, Die Stadt der Träumenden Bücher und Der Schrecksenmeister)? Es handelt sich bei Zamonien und einen Kontinent, der einmal, vor tausenden von Jahren (laut Käpt'n Blaubär) auf der Landkarte der Welt zu sehen war, dann aber durch den steigenden Wasserspiegel versank. Er war von allerlei Fabelwesen bewohnt und seine Hauptstadt war Atlantis. Man könnte jetzt wegen des Namen Käpt'n Blaubär auf die Idee kommen, die Zamonienbücher wären Kinderbücher, doch das genaue Gegenteil ist der Fall. Es sind Erwachsenenbücher (und zum Teil doch schon schon ziemlich brutal), die so voll gestopft sind mit Fantasie, dass sie den Leser (so meine Theorie) in seine Kindheit zurückversetzen soll. Sie sind vergleichbar mit den Scheibenweltromanen von Terry Prattchet, nur nicht so philosophisch und tiefgründig, aber mit mehr Fantasie (wenn das beim guten Prattchet überhaupt noch geht). Das Zamonin ist nun einer der Elemente, die es auf Zamonien gibt und die Besonderheit an ihm ist, dass es das einzige Element ist, dass denken kann. Eine Vorversion wurde von Zoltep Zaan, dem legendären zamonischen Alchimisten entwickelt, welche er dann aber frustriert wegwarf, als er feststellte, dass es zwar denken konnte, aber leider nur auf dem Niveau eines Schafes. Der größte Wissenschaftler Zamoniens Professor Abdul Nachtigaller machte sich etwas später daran, einen "Prototyp" des Zamonins zu erstellen, was ihm auch gelang. Doch er stellte fest, dass das Zamonin böse wurde, worauf er es ins Meer warf. Auf einem langen Weg schaffte es dann die Moloch zu bauen, ein Riesenschiff, das die Ozeane Zamoniens durchkreuzt, immer auf der Suche nach Schiffen, die es kapern und in das Schiff einbauen kann, so das es immer größer und mächtiger wird. Ich will hier nicht die komplette Geschichte erzählen, aber auf jeden Fall wurde das Zamonin auf unbekannten Wegen über den ganzen Kontinent zerstreut, sodass es ein immer wiederkehrender Gast in den Zamonienbüchern ist (in drei um genau zu sein). Nun stellt sich die Frage, warum ich mir den Namen eines Fieslings ausgesucht habe. Nun zum einen, weil das Wort Zamonien so schön darin eingebunden ist ("Zamonien-Fan" oder "Zamonist" klingt irgendwie doof) und zum anderen hab ich in meiner Benutzerseite auf Wikipedia geschrieben, dass ich das Ziel hätte die Fehler des Zamomins wieder wett zu machen indem ich das Wissen dieser Welt weitergebe ^^. So, nach dieser langen Erklärung hätte ich noch eine Frage an dich: Ich bin nicht der Dümmste in Sachen Wikipediaskript, aber einige Sachen kenn ich dann doch auch wieder nicht. Zum Beispiel weiß ich nicht, ob es in diesem Wiki möglich ist auf die bekannte ...-Art (denk dir dies Sternchen weg, ich wollte nur nicht, dass dar durch eine Artikelanforderung entsteht), Links zur echten Wikipedia setzen kann. Ich hab irgendwo mal diese Schreibweise entdeckt: wiki:training. Ich hab das ganze jetzt mal extra in Englisch gehalten, weil ich glaube man muss noch ein de irgenwo hinsetzen um speziell zur deutschen zur kommen. Auf jeden Fall funktioniert diese Methode bei mir nicht. Weißt du eine bessere oder ist das überhaupt unmöglich und ich muss hier Internetlinks einsetzen? Mfg, das --Zamomin 11:28, 10. Nov. 2007 (CET), 19:39, 30. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Gut erklährt.... Ja, ich kenne die Bücher. Blaubär und Rumo habe ich auch gelesen, außerdem war ich mal eine kurze Zeit in der Nachtschule. Naja, irgendwann lese ich auch die anderen drei. Wissen ist Nacht! Möge die NACHT mit dir sein! MfG - Cody 11:33, 10. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Der Wortwitz ist mir auch schon aufgefallen ^^. Ich hab irgendwo mal eine wunderschöne Ergänzung gefunden: Wissen ist Nacht und Nichts wissen nacht auch nichts.--das Zamomin 11:36, 10. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Kennst du auch schon "The dark side of the Fork"^^? Naja zu den Links... also du kennst ja die normalen Weblinks url zu anderen Sprachen geht es schon mit en:Englischer Seitenname an derartigen Links zur Wikipedia arbeitet unser Admin noch. (wenn ich es falsch verstanden habe, frag nochmal anders...)MfG - Cody 11:39, 10. Nov. 2007 (CET) *@Zamomin:Um Artikelanforderungen zu unterdrücken, machst du einfach ein vor die eckigen klammern. @Cody und Zamomin: Das mit dem en:Artikelname stimmt zwar, aber wenn du das so schreibst, dann wird das zum interwiki-link und steht auf der linke seite in der sprachbox, um das zu verhindern und den link in den normalen fliesstext einzubauen schreibst du en:Artikelname, das ganze klappt auch mit Kategorie:Kategoriename und Bild:Bildname. Gruß Boba 21:11, 29. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Danke für die zwei Tipps. Das mit dem Nowiki hilft mir echt, aber ich wollte bei der anderen Sache eigentlich zur deutschen Wikipedia verlinken... Ich hab mal irgendwo einen Link genau dieser Art gefunden, mir aber nicht angeschaut, wie er erzeugt wurde... Weißt du da auch wie es geht, Boba? Danke im Voraus, --das Zamomin 19:39, 30. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Zur deutschen Wikipedia kann man hier nur mit Linktext (z.B.Star Wars in der Wikipedia => Star Wars in der Wikipedia) verlinken. Premia, unser Systemadmin, arbeitet an einer besseren Lösung. MfG - Cody 19:51, 30. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::Cody hats treffend erklärt. Diese Art link nennt sich übrigends extern, da es ja aus dem Projekt herrausführt. Wichtig ist, niemals einen senkrechten Strich machen. Da man ja mit einem senkrechten Strich links verändern kann siehe hier Huijuihu → Huijuihu. Machst du das bei einem externen link, wird die URL verfälscht und der link führt nciht mehr dahin wo er hinführen soll. Gruß Boba 19:57, 30. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::Die Grundlagen der Wikipedia beherrsche ich schon (bin ja da angemeldet ^^, trotzdem danke. Das mit dem Verfälschen wusste ich allerdings noch nicht...--das Zamomin 19:18, 1. Dez. 2007 (CET) Vorschau anzeigen Mit dieser Funktion kannst du deine Bearbeitungen an Artikeln schon vor dem Abspeichern betrachten. Bitte nutze doch diese Funktion, um viele kleinere Bearbeitungen zusammenzufassen und die Liste der letzten Änderungen nicht mit vielen kleinen Edits zu überfrachten. Der Button Vorschau anzeigen befindet sich direkt neben Seite speichern. Gruß Little Ani Admin 16:34, 28. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Vielleicht liest du das ja noch ^^: Das es eine Vorschau gibt war mir schon bewusst, aber sie so einzusetzen, auf die Idee bin ich noch nicht gekommen. Es bedankt sich herzlich für den Hinweis, --das Zamomin 16:49, 28. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Ja, kein Problem :) --Little Ani Admin 17:26, 28. Nov. 2007 (CET) Tempus Ich habe deine Veränderung im Artikel Kaminoaner rückgängig gemacht, da wir hier die Tempora der Vergangenheit nutzen. Mit freundlich Grüßen, Darth Tobi 17:55, 29. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Tut mir Leid ich habe mich geirrt. Was ich meine kannst du hier nachlesen. Darth Tobi 17:58, 29. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Macht nichts :D. Danke für den Link, ich werd mich mal durch die Richtlinien durchwühlen ^^. Gruß, --das Zamomin 18:02, 29. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Na wenn du es so siehst;-) Ein kleiner Tipp am Rande: Benutze Doppelpunkte um beim Antworten die Zeile einzurücken. Ich hab das mal jetzt so editiert das du sehen kannst was ich meine. Immer ein Doppelpunkt mehr als der vorherige. Darth Tobi 21:00, 29. Nov. 2007 (CET) Benutzerseite Hallo! Sag mal, deine Benutzerseite und die Randnotizen - sind die ernstgemeint? 22:57, 2. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Ich fürchte schon. ;) Die erste Frage lässt sich wohl am einfachsten beantworten: Der Artikel ist auf alle Fälle nicht lesenswert. Gruß Kyle22 12:43, 3. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::1. Warum sollten die nicht ernst gemeint sein? 2. Was ist gegen den Artikel zu sagen? Der hat meiner Meinung nach alles, was es über den zu berichten gibt, das einzige was fehlt, dass sind ein paar Worte zu dem Gespräch zwischen Palpatine und Luke, wo Palpatine von Plagueis erzählt. 3. Der Rest mit der Jedi Academy ist tod''ernst (^^) gemeint, denn ich kapier da viele Sachen echt nicht (sorry, bin erst seit neustem Star-Wars-Fanatiker - der Artikel muss da mal überarbeitet werden. Außerdem sind das nur fixe Ideen, bei denen ich nicht will, dass sie verfliegen. So hab ich die immer griffbereit - ne Worddatei wäre mir zu umständlich ^^.--das Zamomin 17:26, 3. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Also ich finde das gut, wie du das machst: Deine Benutzerseite ist (wie meine;-)) auf Funktionalität aus und du durchdenkst dabei alles sehr logisch, was zur Qualität beiträgt! Darth Tobi 17:29, 3. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::Ich hab jetzt nochmal über den Darth Plagueis-Artikel drübergeschaut und muss jetzt selber sagen, dass er zwar die wichtigsten Informationen hat (fehlt noch, wie oben schon erwähnt das Gespräch zwischen Palpatine und Anakin und vielleicht wäre noch ein Satz wie "Über Plagueis Kindheit ist nichts bekannt." ganz nett), allerdings klingt die Biographie von der Sprache her doch ziemlich holprig... Aber wenn diese Punkte korrigiert sind, sehe ich nicht, was an dem Artikel die Kriterien eines lesenswerten Artikel nicht erfüllen sollte... Aber danke für den Tipp, vielleicht hätte ich den doch zur Nominierung vorgeschlagen, ohne nochmal drüber zuschauen... Mfg, --das Zamomin 20:26, 3. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::::Es gab bereits ähnliche Diskussionen bezüglich der Frage, was ein lesenswerter Artikel ist und was nicht. Du magst in sofern Recht haben, als dass dieser Artikel das Thema so ausführlich wie möglich behandelt, jedoch muss man auch andere lesenswerte dagegen im Vergleich sehen. Es kann - und das wurde schon öfters gesagt - einfach nicht zu jedem Thema einen Artikel mit Häkchen geben, denn schließlich soll diese Kategorie besondere Artikel beinhalten, die (obwohl die reine Anzahl der Zeilen natürlich nicht der wichtigste Kritikpunkt ist) eine gewisses Niveau in Sachen Form, Sprache und auch Länge haben sollten. Es gibt daher einige Artikel, die sehr gut sind, vielleicht auch gar nicht besser sein könnten, die aber dennoch aus dem genannten Grund nicht ausgezeichnet wurden. Du kannst ihn natürlich nominieren, das steht dir frei, eine erfolgreiche Kandidatur sollte mich jedoch sehr wundern. Gruß Kyle22 21:46, 3. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::::Ich weiß was du meinst... Wenn es beispielsweise einen Planeten gibt, der in einem Roman nur mal nebenbei erwähnt wird und über den man nicht mehr weiß, als das es ein Planet ist, der in dem und dem System zufinden ist, dann hat man das Thema in all seinen wichtigen Aspekten beleuchtet, aber der Artikel ist keineswegs herausragend. Wie gesagt: Ich weiß was du meinst, aber ich finde, dass das Argument mit den Vergleich mit den anderen Artikeln nicht das passende ist, denn hier hat Boba total recht: Es steht nirgendwo "''Der Artikel muss genauso gut sein, wie andere lesenswerte Artikel." Naja, man lernt nie aus; ich werds mir auf jeden Fall merken (allerdings gibt es schon ein paar lesenswerte Artikel, die nicht gerade lang sind)... Mfg, --das Zamomin 21:33, 6. Dez. 2007 (CET) P.S.: Ich glaube aber, dass diese Diskussion fertig ausdiskutiert werden muss, Boba scheint da sehr drauf zu bestehen... Jedi Academy Also ich finds toll, dass du den weiter überarbeiten willst, und natürlich auch die ganzen dummen Fehler, die du davon schon ausgebessert hast... Aber denk bitte immer daran, dass wir hier nur dazu schreiben, was wir aus den offiziellen Quellen haben... Und in der Quelle kam eben nix vor, von wegen einer Zeremonie, etwa einem Ritterschlag oder ähnliches... Wegen den anderen Anmerkungen: Pass einfach nur auf, ich glaub nicht, dass man Bombardement erklären muss, oder warum er zum Bombadieren Protonentorpedos braucht, genauso mit den Ältesten. Kannst ja vielleicht neue Artikel dazu machen. Weil ich finde einfach, das passt nicht so recht in den Artikel zum Spiel, sonst wird der ziemlich überladen. So, meine Ansprache soll dich natürlich nicht vom arbeiten abhalten, besonders im Hinblick auf deine bisherigen Taten, die durchweg positiv waren (was ich beobachtet habe). In diesem Sinne, Möge die Macht mit dir sein. Pandora Diskussion 21:25, 3. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Oh, Mann. Wenn man seine Vorhaben auf der Benutzerseite bekannt gibt, wird einem auf der Diskussionsseite nie langweilig ^^. So, nun zu deinem Beitrag: Was die Quellen angeht, so gibt es doch nur eine und das ist das Spiel selber. Ich hab mich ja auch nie erdreistet zu sagen: Dieses Spiel muss doch eine Zeremonie haben. Ich wollte nur nachfragen, ob die vielleicht vorkommt, aber nicht erwähnt wird. Weil es fällt mir schwer vorzustellen, wie man denn gesagt bekommt, dass man zu der neuen Stufe (Neuling, Lehrling, Jedi-Ritter) aufgestiegen ist, wenn nicht so. Es wirkt ja irgendwie idiotisch zu sagen: "Oh, du bist jetzt ein Jedi-Ritter, Gratulation." Über das Bombardement hab ich nochmal nachgedacht. Damals war mir der Begriff fremd, aber ich hab nochmal drüber nachgedacht (klärt sich von selbst, wie du ja auch sagst). Ok, ich versteh jetzt ehrlich gesagt auch nicht, was ich an dem Punkt mit den Torpedos nicht kapiert habe... Aber warum braucht der dafür nen Jedi? Was die Ältesten angeht hab ich keine Ahnung was damit gemeint ist... Das klingt mir wie ne Rasse, sowie es da angewandt wird. Es können natürlich die Ältesten eines Stammes oder eine Gemeinschaft sein, aber welcher? Naja, ich hab jetzt keine Zeit das zu korrigieren (geh hier nur kurz rein um die Nachrichten auf meiner Diskussion hier zu beantworten), aber ich komm auf jeden Fall noch dazu (steht ja auf meiner Benutzerseite auch: ist mein nächstes Projekt). Mfg (oder MdMmds), --das Zamomin 21:43, 6. Dez. 2007 (CET) EDIT: Oh Gott, ich hatte wohl ein Knock-Out als ich den Artikel gelesen habe oder es sind mir zu viele Daten im Kopf herumgeschwiert... Wie auch immer, ich hab mir die Stelle mit den Torpedos nochmal durchgelesen und mein Problem liegt jetzt woanders: Was ist mit Sendern in diesem Fall gemeint. Torpedos schießt man ja ab. Sind also die Sender sozusagen die Ziele, wo der Torpedo hinfliegt? Also schlägt der Torpedo bei den Sendern ein? Mfg, --das Zamomin 22:15, 6. Dez. 2007 (CET) Quellen Was gibts da nicht zu verstehen... steht da doch... --Modgamers 22:06, 3. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Ja, da steht: Quelleangaben bei einer Quelle unnötig, es sei denn, um zusatzinfos zu belegen. Aber: :*a) Was soll eine Quellenangabe für eine Quelle? :*b) Was verstehst du unter Zusatzinformationen? Ich hab mal bei den Richtlinien unter Quellen nachgeschaut, da steht nichts derartiges. Ich belege mit der Quelle ja die Aussage, dass Star Wars - Episode I auf dem siebten Platz der erfolgreichsten Filme aller Zeiten steht. Oder meinst du jetzt, das ist eine Art "allgemeingültige" Tatsache, sodass man dafür keine Quelle angeben muss? Sorry ich bin neu hier. Ich habe zwar schon bei der Wikipedia mitgearbeitet, aber da sah ich mich nie vor solchen Problemen stehen... Danke für die Antwort im Voraus. Mfg,--das Zamomin 21:50, 6. Dez. 2007 (CET) Zusätzlich zu den Richtlinien gibt es ja noch die Konventionen.Ansich ist es so, dass du zu jeder information die du in ein Artikel reinstellst, eine offizielle Quelle angeben musst. Das heißt jedoch nicht, dass man beim Abschnitt Quellen jedes einzelne Auftauchen des Behandelten Themas erwähnt werden sollte, da man diese Informationen ja nicht werdet hat. Bei Artikel über Quellen (in diesem Fall ein Film) erscheint eine Angabe der Quelle (der Film selbst zB.) ziemlich sinnfrei. Da du aber die IMDB angegeben hast... jedoch nicht ersichtlich war, was aus dieser "Quelle" (ist jan ichtmal ne offizielle, wobie bei Filmen und Schauspielern vielleicht noch zulässig) entnommen wurde, war es schlichtweg unnötig sie hinzuschreiben. AFAIK gehen alle Infos diese Artikels aus dem Film selbst sowie seiner DVD-Hülle u.ä. hervor. --Modgamers 22:08, 6. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Danke für die ausführliche Erklärung. Allerdings verstehe ich nicht, was genau das Problem ist... Das ich die falsche Quelle angegeben habe, das die Information nur nebensächlich im Artikel vorkommt und daher keine Quelle braucht oder weil dieser Beleg eine Tatsache (wie oben schon erläutert) ist? Und was bedeutet AFAIK? Mfg, --das Zamomin 22:24, 6. Dez. 2007 (CET) P.S.: Gibt es einen Artikel zu diesen Konventionen oder sind das ungeschriebene Gesezte? Das Zamomin stellt eine Frage Ich habe mir letztens Eine neue Hoffnung noch einmal angesehen und mich über die Technik, die ja weit hinter der der Prequel-Trilogie hinterherhinkt, aufgeregt. Das habe ich in der Schulpause heute vor meinen Freunden zu Wort gebracht und die meinten, dass Star Wars IV-VI nochmal neu verfilmt werden (hätte Lucas persönlich gesagt). Da das gleich zwei meiner Kumpels irgendwo gelesen zu haben glaubten, muss da ja was irgendwas Wahres dran sein, allerdings habe ich davon noch nichts gehört. Ich habe auch mal den Artikel für Eine neue Hoffnung überflogen, da steht auch nichts über eine Neuverfilmung... Und deshalb hab ich mir gedacht: Schreib es doch einfach auf deine Benutzerseite, weil alle anderen Diskussionen dürfen ja nicht als Forum genutzt werden. Da meine Seite ja von vielen Augen offenbar beobachtet wird, hoffe ich auf diesem Wege schnell eine zufriedenstellende Antwort zu erhalten. Mfg, --das Zamomin 22:01, 6. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Das ist absoluter Schwachsinn. Diskussion beendet. Dark Lord Disku 22:12, 6. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Danke ^^.--das Zamomin 22:15, 6. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Bitte Dark Lord Disku 22:16, 6. Dez. 2007 (CET) Neuverfilmung klassische Trilogie Hallo Zamomin! Gerüchte, laut denen die klassische Trilogie neu verfilmt wird, gibt es schon seit dem Erscheinen der Special Edition und sind nach ende der Dreharbeiten der Prequel-Trilogie wieder in Mode. Es gab allerdings nie eine positive Antwort auf dieses Thema von Seiten der Skywalkerfarm. ABER: *Willst Du wirklich, dass die Klassische Trilogie neu verfilmt wird? Luke Skywalker hat das Gesicht von Mark Hamill, Han Solo hat frapiernde Ähnlichleiten zu einem jongen Harrison Ford, Ben Kenobi kann niemand anders als Sir Alec Guiness imitieren und Leia Organa ist Carrie Fisher wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. *George Lucas ist mit den Animationsserien sehr beschäftigt. Willst Du wirklich, dass zwei Star Wars Projekte gleichzeitig laufen und sich so qualitativ mindern? Alles in allem ist die Klassische Trilogie nunmal.... klassisch. Niemand würde heute mehr diese eleganten, langen Kameraschwenks in einer Raumschlacht wagen (oder würde sie wie der besoffene Kameramann aus Battlestar Galactica versauen) noch hätte es diesen herrlichen nostalgischen Touch. Also: Lassen wir's lieber.--Geist der stehts verneint 22:25, 6. Dez. 2007 (CET)